


Charles Xavier X Reader - Terrible Two’s

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request from the prompt: My 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.





	Charles Xavier X Reader - Terrible Two’s

You paced back and forth in the park, rocking the screaming toddler, trying your best to calm him down; it was a trick that often worked but today would not suffice.

“Come on Anton, it’s okay, I’m here,” you comforted to no avail, “How much energy can you possibly have? You’ve been crying for two hours now. Come on, hush now, sweetie, there, there.”

Passers-by glared at you with unbridled disdain, their expressions speaking a thousand words, words you’d heard before such as “I wouldn’t let my child act like that,” “What a brat,” or “What terrible parenting.”

Sleep deprivation took hold of you as you attempted to stop a flood of frustrated tears, “ _I’d like to see them try. He’s just over-tired because he can’t sleep because of bloody teething; let’s see them do better_ ,” you thought bitterly.

“Excuse me,” a voice beckoned from behind.

“I GET IT – MY SON IS HAVING A TANTRUM BECAUSE HE’S TEETHING, HE CAN’T HELP IT AND NEITHER CAN I SO I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER YOU LANKY GIT,” you snapped, turning to face a bewildered looking man in a wheelchair.

“Actually, I was just going to point out that your son dropped this,” he held out a scruffy looking elephant toy with a bright smile.

You took the toy gently, swallowing guiltily, “God I – I am so sorry, it’s just that he hasn’t stopped crying and I just – there was no reason for me to snap at you, I’m sorry.”

Charles laughed jovially, then added with a mischievous grin, “It’s quite alright, I can’t even imagine what you’re thinking right now.”

“Thank you so much for bringing Trunky back,” you gestured to the elephant, “He really loves this thing.”

Anton wailed again, gaining an irritable sigh from you, Charles cut over the noise, “It’s no problem really, your child just seems tired, may I?” he held out his arms to hold the child.

“Oh um, sure,” you passed the Anton over, shocked at the strangers’ eagerness.

The screeching continued, Charles gave a knowing smile, “Hello there little one, do you want to give me a smile? Just a little one.”

Anton peered at Charles curiously before breaking out into a toothy grin and pulling on Charles’ nose.

“How did you do that?” you were incredulous, “He hasn’t stopped crying but you just smiled at him and he did.”

“I can assure you I really don’t know. My name’s Charles by the way, Charles Xavier,” he passed the child back carefully.

“(F/N) (L/N).”

“And who might this small chap be?”

“This is Anton, little tinker when he wants to be.”

Charles let out a small laugh, though he was no longer watching Anton, his attentions were now on you, “Uh – forgive me for being forward but would you like to go and get a coffee or in his case ice cream?”

“Wha- Are you sure?”

“Never been surer.”

“What do you think sweetie? Want to get some ice cream,” Anton reached for Charles, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
